


Always

by ausmac



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little piece was influenced by Spirited Chaos' gorgeous drawing at http://spiritedchaos.deviantart.com/gallery/1656046#/dpdh0i</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Taken all unawares, overpowered and blindfolded, the Doctor had struggled. It had done no good, his captors weren't interested in listening, and when his demands for release started getting a bit whiney, they'd taken the obvious step of gagging him.

He wriggled and squirmed and the sounds coming from behind the gag were the sounds of someone who wasn't at all happy at being carted off against his will. There'd been no hurt done, the Master had made sure of that. No injury, except to his pride at being bundled up like a helpless child, wrapped up in something enfolding and carried over a shoulder some distance.

A man with less imagination could still have understood that vexation, and the Master had a great deal of imagination. Not to mention a few hundred years of understanding of his fellow Time Lord's nature. Yes, he'd be very annoyed, spitting-cat angry.

How he'd hate it, how being subdued and controlled would frustrate him. And how curious he would be, wondering who'd do such a basically physical thing as grabbing him off the street, at not giving him time or opportunity to trick his way out of the situation.

He was set down finally, laid on the couch, and more properly secured. With two men holding him still, a third tied his hands together at the wrists with a sash, then his feet at the ankles and around his knees with two more. The gag was removed but the blindfold was left on. The Master sent them away with their payment and sat in the chair next to the couch, and studied his prisoner.

Deprived of his sight, restrained, the Doctor's head moved back and forth on the cushion, seeking sensory input.

"All right now, this is all very well and good, but can we talk about this? Have a cup of tea and a chat? Hmm?"

The Master reached out, ran one hand through the tousled hair, and the Doctor's head twitched at the touch. "Can you…would you not…" He ignored the words, continued to stroke, to run his fingers down the side of the Doctor's face, over the fabric of the blindfold, exploring with tactile pleasure the smooth cheek line, the sharp angle of jaw and chin, before letting his fingers stroll across the partly open mouth.

The Doctor tried to push himself upright and the Master held him down with one hand as he continued to explore. It had been so long since he'd touched a Time Lord this way, felt the texture of skin so like his own, made of the same flesh, born of the same world, housing a spirit so like his own. They were the same in the bone, different only in how they saw the cosmos. He would taste so familiar, so defiant, so strong.

Unable to resist, the Master bent forward and kissed the open mouth. The Doctor jerked back in surprise and the Master slid his tongue inside, tasting power like dormant lightning, the flame that had so often burned him, that he desired despite logic or sense. He continued to kiss and savour, holding the Doctor down by physical strength, twisting his mouth to reach as much of the Doctor's as he could, flushed with the pleasure of taking and holding and tasting.

His reward was a moan, a gasp, the flash of understanding that came to him as a taste once forgotten and then remembered.

He drew back, watched the moist tongue slip out to dampen bruised lips. "M..master?"

The Master slid to his knees as bound arms raised and slipped behind his head, holding him as he held the Doctor. He dipped his head to the bared throat, suckled on the skin above the rapidly beating blood vessel. Two hearts pumped, stuttered, reformed to beat in time with his own. "Say my name," he said, resting his face for a moment against the Doctor's chest. "Who am I?"

"Master." A little gasp, as the Doctor raised his face towards the Master. "Will you…?"

"Always."


End file.
